The Sky
by Song of the Nightingale
Summary: Story about the sky and the weathers feelings towards each other. It's everyonexTsuna oneshots. It's my first KHR fic, read and review.
1. 1827: Carnivore or Herbivore?

Lin: This is my very first Reborn fic, so the characters might be a little too out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Warnings:

1. It's shounen-ai

2. My bad grammar

3. The OOC characters

It's actually Everyone x Tsuna, each chapter has different pairings. For this chapter, it's 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)

_- _

_You confused me._

"Ano, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in a small voice as he back away, sticking his back on the wall more as the figure in front of him get closer and closer.

Hibari look at the other as he placed one of his hands on the wall beside him, getting himself nearer to the fidgeting Tenth.

_But_

_Which one are you?_

_The strong and unlike the usual herbivore you_

-

"_I will defeat you, with my dying will!" cried Tsuna as he went after the other, his eyes were furious as a flame formed on his forehead._

_-_

_Or this, the weak herbivore one?_

"Hi-Hibari-san! Y-you are getting too close . . ." fidget Tsuna as he saw the other's face getting closer and closer to him.

_But last night . . ._

_-_

_As the smokes slowly dissolved, Tsuna's figure became clearer. The flame on top of his head was dancing. As he grabs his gloved hand into a fist, he looks back at Hibari. Cool orange eyes met with black ones. He turns back, and flies off as the flame from the glove hit the ground. _

-

"Which one are you?"

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused. He had been quiet for the last few minutes, and now he's asking him a question that confused him more.

"You are so timid like this before, and then suddenly you turn into such a furious person in a second. So which one is the real you?" Hibari ask, making Tsuna sweat like rain-drop.

_D-did he find out about the dying-will bullet?! I hope not . . ._

"I don't understand, Hibari-san . . ." Tsuna lower down his head, but Hibari's eyes were piercing him like daggers.

"You act so strong, fearsome and no hesitation yesterday. But now . . ." Hibari said, leaning closer to Tsuna.

_He must be talking about yesterday . . ._

"I'm, I'm very sorry for yesterday! I know getting others involve is not right but . . ." Tsuna said as he look away, guilt starting to build inside of him.

". . . Are you going to cry, Tsunayoshi?"

_This herbivore look again, such a weakling. _Hibari look down on Tsuna with cold eyes, he expect to see Tsuna starting to push the blame on others and tried to cover for himself, but--

"No, I won't" Hibari widen his eyes as Tsuna look up. Now his caramel eyes were filled with strength, as a small smile light up on his face.

"It's not fair to the others who work so hard for me if I cry."

-

"_Juudaime, leave it all to me!" Gokudera wink as he walks towards to his opponent._

"_Well, it's time for me to go!" Yamamoto laughed as he walk into the building, his hand was still holding the bamboo blade._

"_I will fight, TO THE EXTREME!" cried Ryohei as he punches towards the air._

"_You better don't slack off, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as Leo turn into a gun in his hand._

-

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko's oni-chan and Reborn . . . They have their hopes and hard work put on me, and that's why I can't cry, or even let them down!" Tsuna said, looking into the other's black orbs.

Hibari was silenced by it. Is this really the Dame-Tsuna?

"I . . . Should bite you to death first." Tsuna widen his eyes, "HIIIIII?!"

Tsuna shut his eyes, ready to get hit by the other's tonfa. But, he felt that something is ruffling his hair, and slowly look up.

Hibari close his eyes, ruffling the boy's cameral hair with his cheeks, "You look so a fake." He nibbles on the other's hair, "So soft, it's like I'm being fooled."

He let go of the hair, as it became wet with his saliva.

"I can't get hold of you, and that's why, I can't bite you to death." He caresses his cheeks with his hand, making Tsuna blush.

_You are the sky; there are still so many places that I haven't explored about you._

_Are you a carnivore? Or an herbivore? I don't know._

_But all I know is . . ._

"This is a nice expression." Hibari smile a little, upon hearing this, Tsuna's face became redder. Without giving him anymore chance to react, Hibari lift up Tsuna's chin, and land his lips on his.

-

Lin: So? How is it? Review for me!

_Next chapter: The Italian's desire (5927)_

_Remember, review!_


	2. 5927: The Italian's desire

Lin: Alright, the second chapter! I had mentioned the warnings in the first chapter, so I won't bother to write again. Sorry for the late update by the way, just don't have the time to do so as I have 5 other stories to manage…

Pairing: 5927 (Hayato x Tsuna)

-

_I always wanted to ask Gokudera something_

Tsuna thought as he peek at Gokudera, who was walking beside him to accompany him back home (Although Tsuna said he didn't need to, Gokudera insist.)

_That silver hair of his, it somehow looks good on him. His eyes were like a pair of emerald. Not only he's good-looking, but he also has good grades. This question also stuck in my head. Why does he choose to be my right-hand man? _

Tsuna grab onto his bag harder as he murmured, "You can do it, Tsuna. This is a chance you can't miss..."

"Juudaime, did you just say something?" Gokudera ask as he looks down at the Tenth.

"H-huh, N-no, I didn't say anything!" Tsuna fidget as he looks up at Gokudera with shocked expression.

"Hm... Well, if Juudaime say so." Gokudera said as he gave Tsuna a bright smile.

Upon seeing the other's smile, it light up a blush on Tsuna's face. _Tsunayoshi, you should have asked just now! You are almost reaching home! You can't keep quiet forever you know?_

Tsuna gulped at that thought, he clenches his hand into a fist as he gather up enough courage to ask the question, "G-Gokudera!"

"Yes, Juudaime, What is it?" Gokudera ask with a smile, and the smile somehow smooth down Tsuna's nervous feelings.

"Gokudera, you always said you want to be my right-hand man, but, I'm just asking but, do you really have no desire?"

Gokudera was a bit stunned, "No, why did you ask?"

"Ahaha, I thought so..." Tsuna said as he looks down on the ground again, "It's kind of strange, for someone like you who's better than me in everything; you do not desire the Vongola Tenth's place?"

"No, I desired nothing, and definitely not Juudaime's place." Gokudera said.

"Ah, I see... But it really makes me want to know, what could it be your desire? Everyone has one doesn't it?" Tsuna said as he looks up at Gokudera, his smile fade a bit when he saw the sad look on his face.

"If- if you don't want to answer, its fine! I'm not suspecting your loyalty towards me or what . . ." Tsuna said as he started shaking his hand in front of him.

"What I desired..."

"Huh?"

Tsuna was still confused by what Gokudera said as he felt the other grabbing his arm. His bag drops on the ground as Gokudera pull him towards him. The next thing he felt is his right-hand man's lips on his.

As Gokudera pull himself away from the kiss, he had a slight blush on his face.

"I thought it will be better if I keep it a secret."

"H-huh?" Tsuna gasp as his face was flushed up with a blush.

"My desire is for you." Gokudera said as he grab onto Tsuna's hand, started walking again as he pull the Tenth along with him.

"I desire to only be your right-hand man, the man that you can trust. The man who you can depend on, no matter what happened." Gokudera said as he looks back at Tsuna, with a smile on his face, he continued.

"And be the man, whom stood first in your heart."

Gokudera turned away, blushing very red now as he tried his best to not let Tsuna see his embarrass state.

Tsuna smiled. Holding onto Gokudera's hand tighter and let out a chuckle.

Gokudera turn back when he heard the giggles, "J-Juudaime! Did I say something wrong?"

Tsuna look up at him, smiling at him warmly as he said, "Thank you, Gokudera."

Gokudera blushed deeply; he looks away as he said, "As long as I can help…"

_Today, I can finally let that heavy weight in my heart down. There is no doubt, that he will always be loyal to me._

_But…_

Tsuna look up at the Italian, anew question slowly rise from his heart.

_Does him really… Meant those words?_

-

Lin: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Anyway-

_Next chapter: Is things really as simple as this? (8027)_


End file.
